Mixed-reality computer systems, which include augmented-reality systems and virtual-reality systems, have recently received significant interest because of their ability to create immersive experiences and environments for users. Indeed, conventional augmented-reality systems create an augmented-reality environment where virtual objects are visually projected into the real world. As a result, a user is able to simultaneously view both virtual and actual objects. In contrast, conventional virtual-reality systems completely obstruct the actual world and display only a virtual environment. Unless specifically stated, the descriptions and disclosure provided herein apply to augmented-reality systems.
Augmented-reality computer systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., a head-mounted device, a handheld device, etc.). The head-mounted device provides a display, sometimes referred to as a head-mounted display (hereinafter “HMD”), that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information in the user's augmented environment. By way of example, an augmented-reality system may create an augmented environment by generating visual information in the form of a simulated lamp resting on top of an actual table surface.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly increased the realism of virtual objects displayed within an augmented-reality environment. For example, in augmented-reality environments, virtual objects can be placed within the real world in such a way as to give the impression that the virtual object is actually a part of the real world. As the user moves around within the real world, the augmented-reality environment automatically updates so that the user is provided with the proper perspective and view of the virtual objects. This augmented-reality environment is often referred to as a computer-generated scene, or simply a “scene.” As used herein, “augmented-reality environment,” “environment,” “computer-generated scene,” and simply “scene” are interchangeable terms that relate to an experience in which virtual content is projected into the real world.
Augmented-reality systems enable a user to move in real-time in relation to the scene. For example, if the user tilts her head in one direction, she would not expect the virtual image or hologram to tilt with her in the scene. Instead, she would expect the virtual image or hologram to remain in alignment with the other real-world objects. Also, if the user were to extend her hand toward a virtual object in a manner that indicates a desire to interact with the virtual object, she would expect the scene to appropriately process her movement in an anticipated manner (e.g., receive input at the location where she extended her hand).
As alluded to above, immersing a user into an augmented-reality environment creates many challenges and difficulties that extend beyond the mere presentation of a scene to a user. For instance, conventional augmented-reality systems are deficient in how they receive user input directed at a virtual object, such as a virtual tablet or touch screen. Among other things, conventional systems lack functionality for guiding and assisting the user when she is targeting a location to actually enter input on a virtual display or touch surface. Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the field to improve a user's interactive experience with virtual objects in an augmented-reality scene.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.